El amor esta en el aire
by arcee93
Summary: Serie de viñetas basadas en ideas, palabras, acciones, llenas de romance para una de las actividades del aniversario del foro I m Sherlocked.
1. Chapter 1

Serie de viñetas escritos para una de las actividades por el primer aniversario del foro **I`m Sherlocked**, semana de romance

Disclaimer: Todo este mundo no me pertenece, es de Sir Arthur Conan Doyle y la BBC.

Extensión: 925 palabras.

**Karate**

-aburridooo...

-Sherlock, ¿por qué no nos apuntamos a las clases de karate que dan en el local de la esquina? Seria útil.-comentó John mirando a Sherlock por sobre el periódico.

-aburrido.-opinó Sherlock meciéndose sobre los talones en su sillón.

-lo que pasa es que no te atreves...

Sherlock le lanzó una mirada retadora a John y aceptó.

-sólo si tu vas.

Y así esa misma tarde la feliz pareja ingresó al dojo.

No eran la única pareja, Mycroft y Lestrade también se encontraban en el lugar.

Ambos Holmes se sonrieron, irónicos, mientras se ponían los karategis* que facilitaba el dojo.

-buenas tardes damas y caballeros.-saludó el sensei.-a los nuevos, bienvenidos, espero que la clase sea de su agrado.

-claro, con todo lo que hay deducir de el...

-¡Sherlock!

-divorciado, debe la renta, carrera deportiva truncada.

-¡Mycroft!

Mientras saludaban y calentaban, ambos hermanos tenían una competencia de deducciones, tanto del instructor como de sus compañeros, Lestrade y John se mantenían alejados, nerviosos de las posibles consecuencias.

Y no se hicieron esperar.

Al menos para el detective consultor, que no paraba de corregir e interrumpir al sensei.

-estos brinquitos ridículos no sirven para defensa personal.-soltó durante el entrenamiento de combate deportivo.

-es para competición.

-es ilógico, e inútil para la vida real.

-bien sabelotodo, si tanto conocimiento tienes, demuéstralo.-exigió molesto el instructor.- ¡Evans con Holmes! Al tatami.

Y lo que siguió fue un baño de sangre, literalmente.

Sherlock venció a Evans y a cada estudiante avanzado, cuando finalmente el sensei se quedó sin opciones, él mismo se enfrentó a Sherlock.

Para terror de John y de Greg y diversión de Mycroft que al no tener su consabido paraguas, daba vueltas a su impoluto cinturón blanco.

Sherlock estaba agotado.

Y pasó lo que tenia que pasar.

-¡y no vuelvan por aquí, ustedes cuatro, grupo de raros!-gritó el instructor con voz nasal desde la puerta del dojo.

Y es que cuando John vio caer a Sherlock por décima vez, contando desde que iniciaron los combates, no se resistió

Saltó al tatami y le rompió la nariz al instructor, este en respuesta proyectó al doctor, Sherlock se lanzó sobre el instructor en venganza, los demás estudiantes se arrojaron a defender al sensei, Lestrade ingresó a la trifulca gritando que era policía.

Al final solo Mycroft permaneció sentado, tranquilo y aburrido.

-no camino no camino.-se quejó Sherlock durante todo el camino al 221b.

-solo son ampollas en los pies.

-es ilógico estar descalzos durante una práctica deportiva.

Subieron al piso y Sherlock se arrojó a su sofá con un gemido.

-no volveremos ahí.-dijo rindiéndose en su empeño de acomodarse en posición fetal.

-tranquilo, no lo haremos, descubrí que sabemos lo suficiente de defensa personal.-admitió John acariciando el sudado pelo de Sherlock.-vamos a darnos un baño.

-¿juntos?-preguntó Sherlock con un ronroneo.

-si es la única manera de levantarte del sofá...-Watson se levantó y caminó hasta el baño, ahí agregó algunas sales relajantes y jabón líquido y dejó llenando la tina con agua tibia.

John le quitó los zapatos y las medias, luego el pantalón y la camisa a un inmóvil y cansado Sherlock y lo llevó medio en brazos medio a rastras hasta la tina.

Finalmente ambos estaban sumergidos, Sherlock se acomodó, con la eficiencia que solo da la práctica, en el pecho de John y se dejó lavar la sangre y el sudor.

-nunca dejaré que nadie más te golpee, ni siquiera en una practica de artes marciales.-prometió John con una mueca mientras rozaba los moratones, producto de los bloqueos, en los antebrazos del más joven.-estas marcas jamás deberían estar aquí, fue mi culpa.-admitió mientras acariciaba con delicadeza las marcas rojizas sobre las costillas y los pómulos de Sherlock.

-obviamente lo fue, de no haber ido, estaría en el piso aburrido pero sano.-soltó Sherlock en su tono habitual.

John agachó la mirada entristecido y se preparó para salir del agua.

Sherlock como siempre había hablando de más y no entendía el por qué de la reacción de John, al sentir que el rubio deseaba salir, se aplastó contra su cuerpo.

-déjame salir.-pidió el doctor luchando con el peso del pelinegro.

-no.-respondió este con sencillez.-necesito de mi sesión de caricias.

-¿sesión de caricias? Sherlock no estoy de humor...

-solo así te perdonaré por haberme arrastrado a esa tortura.-dijo manipulador, dejando caer todo el peso de su mirada sobre John.

Y este no pudo resistirse, y la sesión de caricias no terminó en algo más porque ambos estaban algo lastimados.

-jamás te tocaran ni un solo pelo de nuevo.-prometió John a un dormido Sherlock, se encontraban en el cuarto de este, cómodamente envueltos en suaves sábanas de seda.-no necesito conocer más técnicas de defensa, para algo tengo una pistola.-sonrió besando la frente de Sherlock.-y mi vida. Te defenderé con ella si es preciso.-concluyó cayendo dormido, envolviendo con sus protectores brazos el torso del detective.

Sherlock sonrió en la semiinconsciencia, feliz, aunque no lo reconociera, por haber encontrado un alma gemela que lo amara lo suficiente como para prometer dar su valiosa vida a cambio de la suya.

Hizo una promesa silenciosa.

"nunca tendrás oportunidad de ello John, me aseguraré de impedírtelo"

N/A:

Bien primera viñeta, mmm no se si derramé suficiente miel, pero se arreglará en la siguiente lo prometo.

*Karategi: es el traje con el que se practica Karate.

Reviews?


	2. Chapter 2

Viñeta 2 por el primer aniversario del foro I`m Sherlocked, semana de romance.

Disclaimer en el capítulo 1

Extensión: 740 palabras

**Capítulo 2: Osito de felpa**

Sherlock se encerró en su habitación dando un portazo.

-Sherlock lo siento…

Chirrido de violín.

-lamento haberme metido en tus cosas, tu lo haces con las mías...

Chirrido **más** fuerte.

-en serio, se que nada podrá reemplazarlo...

Chirridos insoportables.

-bien, entiendo, me voy.-suspiró el doctor.

John observó el osito pirata en sus manos, Fazú, le había dicho Mycroft que se llamaba, había sido uno de los compañeros de niñez de Sherlock, uno de sus "amigos" y confidentes cuando el pequeño se quedaba solo en la gran mansión Holmes.

El osito estaba completamente arruinado, no por el paso de los años, si no por la torpeza y curiosidad de John.

Hacía exactamente dos horas que John lo había encontrado en el armario de Sherlock, y curioso había decidido salir del piso para estudiarlo mejor.

La suerte quiso que el osito terminara en un bote de basura, un ladrón había chocado al doctor en plena huída, lanzando el oso fuera de sus manos.

También quiso que dicho bote fuera llevado al camión.

Y John había corrido tras el camión, se había subido y había hurgado entre la basura compactada hasta encontrar al oso.

Cuando bajó se encontró con la mirada acusadora de Mycroft y con el, la historia detrás del osito, de Fazú, como lo había llamado Sherlock cuando niño.

Un osito marrón vestido de pirata, con una oreja mordida, un parche en un ojo y pata de palo, todo de suave felpa.

Y John había regresado al piso, cabizbajo.

Y se había encontrado con Sherlock.

Quien no le dio tiempo a explicarse, sólo lo miró, a el y al oso alternadamente, con odio y dolor mal disfrazados en su mirada, para luego brincar por sobre el sillón y encerrarse en su cuarto.

Ahora John estaba sentado delante de la puerta del detective, sosteniendo los restos de Fazú en las manos.

El osito estaba decapitado, sucio, casi irreparable.

Pero para el capitán John Hamish Watson no había imposibles.

Bajó al piso de la señora Hudson y le pidió agujas e hilos mientras le explicaba la situación.

-querido, llévate toda mi cesta de costura, ya me la devolverás cuando acabes.-dijo la amable señora.

Y John subió con todo a su habitación, cerró con llave y se fue a bañar, después de todo tenia por delante una operación y la higiene estaba primero.

El buen doctor pasó toda la noche en la cirugía más importante de su vida.

Cosió brazos y piernas.

Cuando le faltaba tela cortaba de sus suéteres de lana, no le importaba pasar frío, había algo mucho mas importante en juego.

Incluso cortó una camisa negra, solo para sacar el parche para el ojo de Fazú.

Pegó un botón azul cielo para el ojo sano del oso, y le agregó una pañoleta roja al cuello.

Sonriendo orgulloso por su trabajo, bajó hasta el cuarto de lavado, y metió al oso en la lavadora, tras un ciclo suave, con jabón y enjuague, un poco de la colonia de John, que tanto le gustaba a Sherlock, el osito estaba listo.

Subió al piso y se acercó hasta la puerta de la habitación de Sherlock, pegó una oreja a la misma y solo le llegó el más absoluto y frío silencio.

Con cuidado abrió la puerta y entró.

Sherlock estaba tirado de cualquier manera sobre su cama, con los rizos despeinados cayéndole sobre el rostro, había ligeras marcas de lágrimas en sus mejillas y sus facciones estaban contraídas por la tristeza.

John se mordió la lengua y dejo a Fazú a un lado del detective, este se movió, para terror de John, y abrazó al oso como si la vida se le fuera en ello, lanzando pequeños ruidos de satisfacción.

Dibujando en su rostro una sonrisa.

John respiró aliviado y salió de puntillas de la habitación, estaba por amanecer y no quería perturbar al detective.

Sherlock despertó horas después y observó con curiosidad a Fazú.

Prácticamente todo era nuevo, pero...conservaba ese "algo" que le calmaba y le hacia sentirse menos solo, ligeramente aumentado.

Quizás porque estaba echo con la ropa de John, o porque olía a el.

Sonrió ampliamente y dejó al osito en la cama, arropado y corrió a buscar a John.

Continuara…

Wajajaja supongo que unas que otras viñetas si tendrán relación entre si no pude evitarlo ^^'


	3. Chapter 3

Serie de viñetas escritos para una de las actividades por el primer aniversario del foro I`m Sherlocked, semana de romance

**Disclaimer:** en el capítulo 1

Extensión: 980 palabras.

**Medianoche**

Después del incidente con Fazú John había salido del piso, lo habían llamado de la clínica por una emergencia y él, siempre responsable, había obedecido.

Llegó tarde al 221b, casi era medianoche, así que viendo que todo estaba apagado y en silencio, Sherlock seguro estaba durmiendo, se dispuso a realizar sus actividades con el mas absoluto de los sigilos.

Cuando terminó, bañado y vestido con su pijama subió a su cuarto, no sabía si Sherlock le había perdonado o si al despertar había quemado a Fazú 2.0.

El detective era muy impredecible.

Y esa noche John obtuvo más pruebas de ello.

Justo a medianoche John escuchó la puerta de su cuarto abrirse, a contraluz notó a Sherlock, vestido con su pijama, su bata y el oso en la mano izquierda, mientras que con la derecha se frotaba los ojos.

John se incorporó un poco y preguntó:

-¿qué pasa Sherlock?

Mas el joven no contestó, caminó rápido y se metió entre las sábanas de John acurrucándose a un costado del mismo, emitiendo un sonido, mal disimulado, de alivio.

John no preguntó nada más, y abrazó a Sherlock, esperando que él solo comenzara a explicarse.

-John.-le llamó Sherlock oculto en su cuello.

-¿si?

-no vuelvas a dejarme solo.-pidió algo contenido.

-¿solo? Sherlock fui a trabajar.-explicó John tratando de mirar al detective a los ojos.

-por favor.-pidió este.-no se manejarlo...

Entonces estaban hablando sobre los sentimientos de Sherlock, vaya tema a tratar a esas horas, pero hablamos de un Holmes y nada con ellos es sencillo o normal.

-¿qué no puedes manejar?-preguntó John suavemente, tratando con ello de darle un empujoncito al detective, después de todo había dicho "por favor".

-cuando era niño, mi madre...

Silencio.

John esperó pacientemente a que Sherlock ubicara las palabras precisas, pero tras esperar media hora el detective no dijo nada.

Así que John rememoró en silencio la conversación que tuvo con Mycroft al bajar del camión de la basura.

-nuestros padres siempre salían por largos periodos de tiempo, dejando solo a Sherlock, a mi cuidado y el de los sirvientes de la casa. Sherlock era muy pequeño y...temía que no regresaran, que le dejaran abandonado, sabe como le afectan los cambios de contexto.-explicó Mycroft caminando al lado de John.

-los días, semanas y meses tienen una duración diferente para un niño que para un adulto. Así que al regresar de un viaje, madre le dio a Fazú.-señaló al inservible oso.- y dijo que el le haría compañía, digamos que es como su calavera, pero con connotaciones más sentimentales.

-ya veo.-comentó John con un nudo en la garganta.

-padre se molestó y dijo que eso solo lo haría débil, se lo arrebató y lo escondió en un sitio que no pudo deducir, me atrevo a pensar que ahogado por el temor que le infundía nuestro padre. Pero madre siempre se lo daba, a escondidas, cada vez que partían a un nuevo viaje. Siempre que lo dejaban solo.-concluyó Mycroft deteniéndose, un auto negro se detuvo en la calzada y abrió la puerta.-suerte doctor, ese oso… durante los días era su compañero de juegos y durante las noches, espantaba los temores propios de la niñez.-concluyó Mycroft visiblemente incomodo por hablar de sentimientos, subió al auto y este desapareció en la lejanía.

La sensación de Sherlock apretándose aun más contra John, temblando, algo afiebrado debido al estrés, devolvió al mismo a la realidad y comprendió entonces el por qué de la actitud actual de Sherlock, en su mente había asociado al oso con la partida de una persona amada, en ese caso de el.

-estaba vestido como tu, con trozos de tu ropa... en mi mente eso solo apuntaba a tu partida.-habló Sherlock por fin dejando de temblar.

-Sherlock tranquilo, yo... estoy aquí, dejé a Fazú contigo a modo de disculpa...yo no debí curiosear en primer lugar... y no iba a irme por tu reacción a ello, era aceptable que estuvieras enojado.-John se movió un poco para ver al detective a los ojos. Unos enrojecidos ojos llenos de lágrimas que el detective rápidamente quitó con el dorso de su mano, para volver a su mirada fría y calculadora, tratando de ocultar el echo de que John era el alimento de su fría alma, que se sentía perdido sin el. El frío nunca le había parecido tan doloroso, por eso rehuía de los sentimientos, pero John le había robado el corazón, y pacientemente lo había curado, lo había echo renacer.

John sonrió ante esa reacción y tocó la frente del joven, notando que aun estaba afiebrado, había cosas que el detective no podía callar, y para un doctor como John, ese aumento de temperatura revelaba más sentimientos que unas lágrimas mal ocultadas.

-tranquilo.-volvió a repetir besándolo levemente en los labios, Sherlock mantuvo los ojos abiertos, visiblemente agitado aún, tratando de deducir a John, tratando de leer la verdad en sus gestos.

-estoy tranquilo, acostado, en tu cama.-contestó con su tono de "eso que dices es obvio".

-como digas.-cedió el doctor, ya Sherlock había subido sus murallas de nuevo.

John trató de levantarse, una tila le caería bien a Sherlock, pero este se aferro a su brazo y no fue eso lo que no le dejó levantarse.

Fue el leve brillo de miedo en los ojos de Sherlock. Aún necesitaba de John, necesitaba de esa ancla a la realidad.

-esta bien, me quedaré.-accedió John permitiendo que Sherlock le besara posesivo, cuando este, agotado, rompió el beso, bajó a su pecho y acomodó su cabeza en el.

Distraídamente John acarició la espalda del joven, tratando de brindarle confort, un adormilado Sherlock abrazó a Fazú y a John sonriendo levemente, ya negaría todo al día siguiente.

N/A: bueno hasta aquí estas dos viñetas relacionadas

Reviews?


	4. Chapter 4

Serie de viñetas escritos para una de las actividades por el primer aniversario del foro **I`m Sherlocked**, semana de romance

Disclaimer: en el primer capitulo.

Extensión: 957 palabras.

**Luz de luna**

Sherlock y John finalmente habían decidido tomarse unas vacaciones, como pareja, para escapar del ajetreo diario del trabajo y los casos, bueno Sherlock había protestado bastante, pero en el fondo estaba tan cansado como John de la rutina diaria.

-"Acampar en los lagos es la mejor forma de vivir el paisaje más romántico de Inglaterra".-leyó John de un folleto.-vamos Sherlock.-dijo sonriente.-hay que probar el camping Great Langdale. Según el folleto los servicios que ofrece son excelentes y las tiendas se colocan justo a la sombra de los picos de Great Langdale.-John lanzó un gemido al aire de satisfacción.

Y Sherlock no pudo negarse, como había echo con los últimos 10 destinos que le había mostrado John.

Porque este al parecer le fascinaba muchísimo al doctor, parecía alegrarlo.

Y Sherlock quería que John fuera feliz.

-esta bien.-aceptó Sherlock.

Horas después, con todo empacado y listo para irse de camping partieron hacia Great Langdale.

Al llegar Sherlock rehuyó del lugar donde acampaban las demás personas, alegando que era aburrido y que el deseaba estar mas en contacto con la naturaleza.

Así que arrastró a John hasta las montañas, y en un lugar bien apartado, ya no podían ver el camping ni las posadas, armaron la tienda.

-Sherlock, tomaste una buena decisión.-admitió John sentándose sobre el suave brezo que cubría el sitio elegido.-la vista es hermosa, no hay ni un alma a la redonda y todo es... tan tranquilo.-el doctor cerró los ojos y dejó que la brisa le alborotara el cabello.

Sherlock sonrió de lado y se sentó junto a John, lo abrazó y se dedicó a disfrutar del paisaje junto a su novio.

Estaban tan embelezados que llegó la noche y ni la fogata habían encendido.

-suerte que hay luna llena.-suspiró John regresando con leña del bosque y apilándola junto al detective se quejó.-Sherlock... ¿dónde esta tu parte?

-¿te refieres a la leña? Mmmm.-el detective miró a su alrededor y ubicó una ramita, la levantó y se la mostró a John.-aquí esta.-John rodó los ojos y se inclinó sobre un montoncito, luchando con los fósforos.

Dos horas después ya tenían una fogata decente, la madera crepitaba y daba un aroma dulzón al aire, iluminaba sus rostros con diferentes tonos y sombras y las pequeñas chispas que se elevaban con la suave brisa le daba un aire de magia al lugar.

Sherlock devoró todo lo que preparó John, la caminata hasta el lugar lo había agotado, así que tras haber cenado como un rey exigió las atenciones de John recostándose en su regazo.

-¿tienes sueño?-preguntó John mientras jugaba con los rizos de detective.

-solo un poco.-mintió Sherlock.

-mientes mal. Ven, vamos a la tienda.-con un mohín de fastidio Sherlock se levantó y gateó hasta la tienda, donde se dejó caer sobre ambos sacos de dormir.

-Sherlock muévete.

-No

John empezó una guerra de cosquillas para mover al más joven y este a pesar del sueño contestó, quedando ambos envueltos por la risa y el calor de sus cuerpos.

-listo, ahora si podemos dormir como se debe.-sonrió John arrebujado en su saco con Sherlock a un lado.

Pasaron las horas y el frío despertó al detective.

-John...

-Jawn...

-¡John!

-¿qué?-soltó John molesto frotándose los cansados ojos.

-¿qué puedes deducir de eso?-preguntó Sherlock señalando el cielo, la luna estaba sobre ellos, iluminándolos con su fría luz.

-que es una noche hermosa...-empezó John.-la luz de la luna es diferente aquí, es más pura.

-¿qué más?-preguntó Sherlock ansioso.

-me trae nostalgia. Era así como la veía en mi niñez, con mis padres y Harry... antes de que todo se fuese a la mierda.-los ojos de John brillaban por las lágrimas contenidas, Sherlock al notarlo lo abrazó torpemente, sin saber que decir, simplemente sabía que debía estar así con el.

Pasados unos minutos John se calmó lo suficiente como para levantar la mirada y volver a ver la luna.

-también me muestra como es nuestra relación.

-¿si?-a Sherlock aquello le parecía algo tonto, un astro no tenía comparación con una relación física.

-es fría y cálida a partes iguales, juntos formamos ese equilibrio que posee la luz de la luna, una... como decirlo, mezcla de emociones, sensaciones, tan opuestas que solo se explican de esta manera.-bien, el lado escritor de John salió a flote.

Sherlock guardó silencio un rato, conteniendo su mirada de "no se como vives con ese cerebro tuyo" sabía que ese no era el momento para lanzarla pero...

No pudo contenerse.

-¿sabes que deduzco yo de la luz de la luna?

John alzó la cabeza del pecho del detective y lo miró expectante, deseoso de escuchar alguna confesión de labios de su amante.

-que nos robaron la tienda.

John abrió los ojos de par en par y Sherlock falló en guardar su mirada de sabelotodo.

-eres de lo peor, lo sabes ¿no?-comentó John sin preocuparse por la desaparición de la tienda, cosas mas bizarras había vivido.

-no tanto como los que nos robaron la tienda.-sonrió de medio lado.-hace frío.

-solo un poco, se esta cómodo así, mira las estrellas Sherlock, son hermosas.-pidió John señalando el cielo.

-son solo bolas de gas...-Sherlock notó de nuevo la mirada nostálgica de John así que guardó silencio y le besó, lo acarició con pasión y amor, demostrándole lo que no podía expresarle con palabras.

Se amaron bajo la luz de la luna y las estrellas, gritando uno el nombre del otro.

Sherlock se aseguró de darle la mejor noche de amor que pudo ofrecer.

Para traerlo al presente y darle mejores recuerdos que asociar cuando viera la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

N/A: bien, espero haber derramado suficiente miel .

Aiko: espero que leas esto, en el cap siguiente atenderé a tu petición, un ligero flashback ;)

reviews?


	5. Chapter 5

Serie de viñetas escritas para una de las actividades por el primer aniversario del foro **I`m Sherlocked**, semana de romance

Disclaimer: en el primer capitulo.

Extensión:1195 palabras.

**Montañas**

-tenias que exigir que subiéramos a la montaña.-regañó John a Sherlock mientras trataba de ubicar a la luz de la luna el sendero por el cual habían subido.

-pero lo apartado del lugar fue útil para nuestras actividades.-sonrió Sherlock con una mirada algo pervertida.

-algo... ¡Sherlock! La temperatura a bajado considerablemente, aunque nuestras** actividades** nos hallan echo entrar en calor.-Sherlock sonrió más ampliamente.-no podemos dormir al raso, no a menos que deseemos una hipotermia.

-y el fuego convenientemente se extinguió.

-si hubieras buscado leña...

-desperdicio de mis facultades.-declaró el joven agitando una mano despreocupado.-en cambio esto es algo más digno de mi, banal, pero donde puedo emplear mis capacidades.-por aquí es el sendero.-señaló Sherlock adelantándose por un camino empedrado y empinado.

John bufó mientras seguía su camino detrás del emocionado detective.

-Sherlock espera, esta oscuro.-le advirtió John al notar como una nube traicionera tapaba la luna.

El ruido de varias rocas sueltas rodando, seguido del grito de sorpresa de Sherlock y más tarde, el de dolor, hizo que John encendiera una linterna y echara a correr, arriesgándose a rodar como el detective, colina abajo.

Muchas imágenes pasaban por su cabeza, cada una incluía a Sherlock con una herida peor.

Cuando finalmente lo encontró, Sherlock estaba tendido de espaldas, sosteniendo su tobillo en lo alto, balanceándose de un lado a otro.

-John...-se quejó cuando lo enfocó en su campo de visión.

-so idiota.-le regaño evaluándolo por posibles heridas en el cuello y torso, tras estar satisfecho lo incorporó y apoyó contra un árbol, usando la mochila del joven como cojín.

-esas rocas se rodaron, no fue mi culpa ¡Auch! Se gentil.

-tienes el tobillo fracturado genio.

-cúralo.

-no puedo, aquí no tengo medios.-explicó John sacando un botiquín de su, considerablemente, abultada mochila.-limpiaré tus heridas y vendaré ese tobillo, debo llegar al campamento principal para buscar ayuda, yo sólo no puedo sacarte de este lugar.

-¿me dejarás solo?

-será un solo un momento.-aseguró John.-esto arderá, tienes un feo raspón en el codo.

Y tras algunos siseos, maldiciones y miradas asesinas del detective, John terminó de curarlo.

-ya esta, me iré, regresaré pronto.-John cubrió a Sherlock con su chaqueta y una manta.-las necesitas más que yo.

-¿volverás pronto?-preguntó Sherlock tratando de ocultar el miedo en su voz.

-por supuesto.-prometió John dando un beso a la frente del detective.-para que te sientas mejor.-sonrió, luego se levantó y se fue sin mirar atrás, conciente de que si lo hacía volvería a brazos del joven, porque el nudo en su estomago se acrecentaba con cada paso que daba lejos del mismo.

-un beso no hace sentir mejor, solo libera endorfinas que adormecen el dolor un rato.-espetó Sherlock al aire, tratando de escudarse de la franca sensación de terror que lo estaba envolviendo, John regresaría, lo haría y estaría bien.

Las horas pasaron y el detective empezó a rememorar ese oscuro día cuando pensó que John le había abandonado.

Tras recorrer el piso y no encontrarlo, un recuerdo lo asaltó, el, unos 20 años menor corriendo por la mansión Holmes buscando a sus padres porque había tenido una pesadilla, pero, como era usual, estos estaban de viaje.

Se aferró al abrigo de John tembloroso, no estaba solo, su Blogger estaba con el. Aspiró el aroma de John del cuello del abrigo, esa acción seguro le adormecería el dolor y el miedo, simple química de su cuerpo.

Continuó con sus recuerdos mientas se aferraba aún más a la chaqueta.

Tras tirarse al sofá Sherlock empezó a sentir miedo, miedo de que John jamás regresase.

Un temor ilógico y que podía refutar si subía a la habitación de John y revisaba sus pertenencias.

Pero no podía reunir el valor necesario para ello, ¿y si abría la puerta y descubría la habitación vacía?

Así que corrió a su habitación, como hacía cuando niño, y se lanzó a la cama abrazando a Fazú, siendo este su compañía y consuelo.

Sherlock alzó la cabeza, su mente le estaba jugando malas pasadas, ¿por qué si no, se empeñaba en recordar esas horas tan oscuras?

John caminó por una hora, pero sin Sherlock le era imposible saber que caminos tomar. Bien, había sido soldado, pero usualmente otros marcaban el camino y el los seguía.

Tomó la única decisión lógica en ese momento, volver con Sherlock y darle calor hasta que amaneciese y pudiera ubicarse mejor y andar sin temer que el detective fuera atacado por la hipotermia de un segundo a otro.

John regresó, recogiendo leña y hojas de pino, la luna volvía a brillar, haciendo refulgir las piedrecitas como si estuvieran echas de plata.

-John, ¿tan pronto de regreso?-logró pronunciar Sherlock a pesar del castañeo de sus dientes, ocultando, esta vez, su evidente alivio ocasionado por la presencia del mayor.

-no recordé el camino, además tienes un alto riesgo de sufrir de hipotermia, estas herido e inmóvil.-explicó John mientras encendía una fogata al abrigo de los árboles, luego cubrió el suelo con las agujas de pino, le quitó la manta y la ropa al detective, dejándolo solo con los pantalones y zapatos, posteriormente se desvistió a si mismo, quedando igual que Sherlock.

-¿qué haces?-preguntó curioso el más joven, deleitándose con la vista del pecho de John iluminado por la fogata, las sombras remarcaban sus músculos de manera deliciosa.

-supervivencia básica.-explicó John cubriendo las agujas de pino con sus camisas, luego cargó a Sherlock y lo acostó sobre estas, alzó la manta y se abrazó al detective, quedando ambos cubiertos y cálidos.

-debiste quitarme el pantalón.-sonrió Sherlock repentinamente juguetón rozando sus pelvis, necesitaba sentir a John aun más cerca, cerciorarse de que en verdad estaba ahí con el, apretando su pecho al suyo, trasmitiéndole sin querer, como de acelerado tenía el corazón.

-te conozco, no hace tanto frío, sin camisa nos bastará.

-pero Jawn…

-nada de peros, debemos descansar, además estas herido.

-hacerlo liberara hormonas que disminuirán mi dolor, ¿acaso quieres hacerme sufrir? dejó caer todo el peso de su mirada sobre John.

-Sherlock…

Y es que Sherlock se había vuelto un adicto, a una nueva droga, llamada John Watson, desde aquella noche donde el rubio, amablemente le había enseñado lo que era hacer el amor, que no era lo mismo que el sexo, tal como pensaba el detective.

Y no, definitivamente no lo era, a pesar de no tener punto de comparación para afirmarlo.

Porque hacer el amor, tal como dijo Watson, se trataba de sentir, únicamente de sentir y dejarse sentir. John había terminado de rescatar a Sherlock de su agujero personal esa noche, no solo le había desnudado físicamente, si no que había vislumbrado su alma, su pura e inocente alma, sin ningún blindaje, permitiéndole al detective mostrarse tal cual era, inocente y tímido.

Y a Sherlock le encantaba repetir ese acto cada que tenía la oportunidad, porque desligarse de su coraza, así fuera durante unas horas, quitaba peso a su corazón, y le liberaba, le dejaba volar libre.

N/A: si… me pase por unas 195 palabras, pero bueno XD son cosas que no pueden evitarse XD

Aiko: espero que el flashbacks halla sido de tu agrado no pude extenderlo más.

Y culminada esta actividad, me sumergiré en la otra XD.

Gracias a todos por sus reviews ^^


End file.
